Finally, A Family
by SCETMD
Summary: Well as the title says it has finally happened. Tiva have their own little family in the form of newborn son.


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters I am only borrowing them.

A/N: wanted to do an expanded version of what happened in the final chapter of Heart Song. So an idea was born and any mistakes are mine as I have no Beta reader.

Finally, A Family

It had been a long 9 months for Anthony DiNozzo, between his wife craving everything from pickles and ice cream to needing to be there for all the appointments and needing to be the understanding, caring and loving husband who understood that because she didn't work she was constantly bored and maybe a little hostile.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed through slow breaths.

"What is it honey? What's wrong?" Tony was concerned he had never heard his wife like this.

"It's….Time…Call….Hospital…Tell….Team…" Ziva got out that much and Tony knew what that meant he would soon be a father to a newborn baby.

Tony called the hospital as well as the rest of 'Team Gibbs' from the car on the way to the hospital. He knew they would all be there by the time they arrived so he drove as carefully and slowly as he could. _I can't wait to be a father. I just hope I don't screw up. _

They made it to the hospital in record time and Tony and Ziva were lead to where they would be for the duration of labor.

"Contractions are every 3 minutes apart. Ziva you are dilated up to 4 cm right now we are going to keep monitoring you." Dr. Pitt who had dealt with Tony during the plague issue was now trained to deal with pregnancy as well.

"Tony, congratulations. A few short hours and you will be a dad." Dr. Pitt patted him on the shoulder and made his way out of the room.

"I can't believe it. We are going to be parents. I love you Ziva so much." Tony smiled as he took his wife's hand in his.

_Fast Forward…_

"Ziva, come on baby I need you to push. Just one more push." Tony said.

"Shut Up Tony! It's all your fault I'm like this! You did this to me you bastard."

Tony looked deep into his loving wife's eyes. All he saw was love and compassion in them.

"I know baby and I'm sorry, but one more push and our baby will be here. Come on just one more for me." Tony smiled and watched as his wife screamed in agony.

"Tony? Would you like to cut the cord?" asked Dr. Pitt.

He walked over and grabbed the scissors and cut exactly where he was instructed to, he then looked at his newborn son. The doctors took him and cleaned him up for his first time being held by his parents.

"So, Tony, Ziva, do you have a name picked out for this little guy?" asked the nurse.

All it took was a moment before Ziva and Tony looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, his name is Timothy Jethro DiNozzo, named after two of the greatest men and friends I've ever known."

"Great I'll be right back."

The nurse walked off happily to go get the infants bracelet for his little ankle.

_Timothy Jethro DiNozzo_

_Born October 11, 2012 at 945_

_Parents: Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo_

"He's perfect. I can't believe we made this amazing little boy." Stated Tony.

"I think it might be time to tell them Tony." Ziva commented as she held their son and started to feed him.

"I know but is it the right time? I mean it is a tough decision to make. We have so many great friends. Why do we have to pick just two of them?" Tony didn't want to upset anyone of his family members. They weren't related by blood but for every awkward moment and every harsh reality they had each in their own way been there for him.

"Tony, I know this is hard but we need to choose. These are the godparents to our son." Ziva smiled and kissed her husband as their baby kept feeding.

"Hungry little guy?" asked Tony as he got up and walked to the door. _Guess Ziva is right. Now or Never._

Team Gibbs had been sitting in the waiting room for hours waiting for the little DiNozzo to come into the world. They all looked as Tony came into the room looking from Gibbs to Abby to Ducky.

"Gibbs, Abby, me and Ziva need to talk to you. It's kind of important."

Abby and Gibbs got up and made their way to the hospital room behind Tony. They made it to the room and both walked in and looked at the sleeping infant.

"OH…MY…GOD! HE IS GORGEOUS!" Abby screamed when she saw Ziva holding the infant.

"You did good Tone." Gibbs said slapping his Senior Field Agent on the back of the head.

"So why did you need to talk to us alone? Why not have the entire team with us as well?" Abby asked.

Ziva and Tony looked at the two and smiled. "Um…well…uh….you see boss….we uh…we want you and Abby to be the godparents." Tony stuttered earning another head slap this time from his wife.

"Why us?" asked Gibbs.

"Because you and Abby have never once let us down. Neither has Tim, Ducky, or Palmer. But you have acted like a surrogate father for each of us. Abby you have acted like our friend and sister through everything. That's why we chose you. Your constant support and love has shown us you are both meant to be our baby's godparents."

Gibbs and Abby smiled at each other before going over and hugging their friends.

Gibbs walked out of the hospital room and down the hall where Tim, Ducky, Palmer and Vance were waiting for the news.

"They are ready now." Stated Gibbs as he walked them all to the room where the DiNozzo family was waiting.

There in Tony's arms was the littlest member of 'Team Gibbs' sleeping in his fathers arms.

"Guys we want you to meet our son: Timothy Jethro DiNozzo, named after the greatest friend and brother anyone could ask for." Tony smiled as he walked over and handed his sleeping son to his best friend.

Tim couldn't help it neither could Gibbs but tears started flowing freely from their eyes. Tony and Ziva had done what no one thought they could do they made everyone in their circle feel welcomed and wanted. They made everyone a member of their family.

Ziva swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and stated, "Tim, Ducky, Palmer, Vance, we want you to be his uncles. He should have all of the NCIS family supporting him as he grows and learns."

The three men looked at each other then at Tony and Ziva. They smiled and that was enough. Timothy Jethro DiNozzo was going to have a lot of people supporting him. He was indeed going to be a lucky little boy.

**Okay everyone hope you enjoyed this little one shot of T.J.s birth and how they selected the Godparents to their son. Next one-shot will most likely come tonight. I will focus more on how he grows up fair warning might not be in chronological order. **


End file.
